Wolfie and Sally 007 villains
There are many villains in Wolfie and Sally. Few survive the films, most who do redeem themselves. Main antagonists Original series Note:Robby, Dr. No, Rosa Klebb, and Emilio Largo work for Blofeld but are the antagonist of their respective films #Dr. No - Pushed into boiling radioactive water by Blofeld and boils to death #Tov Kronsteen - Stabbed by Agent Morzeny with a poisoned spike on his shoe #Rosa Klebb - Shot by Wolfie #Auric Goldfinger - Sucked out of plane when Blofeld shot window, fell to his death #Emilio Largo - Harpooned in the back by Wolfie #'Dr. Thung' - Fall to the clouds #Dr. Kananga - Inflated and blew up when Wolfie put a shark gun pellet in his mouth #Francisco Scaramanga - Shot by Sally #Karl Stromberg - Shot multiple times by Villain Harry #Wolfie's Clone - Shot by Wolfie #Sally's Clone - Shot by Sally #Hugo Drax - Shot by Wolfie with a poison dart and sucked into space #'Ernst Stavro Blofeld' - Dropped down an industrial chimney by Wolfie #Aris Kristatos - Knife thrown at his back by Columbo #General Orlov - Shot by GDR guards #Kamal Khan - Crashed his plane into the side of a mountain as a result of Wolfie taking out one of its propellers #Max Zorin - Fell to his death from the Golden Gate Bridge during his fight with Sally #Brad Whitaker - Pillar knocked on top of him by Sally, crushing him against glass display case #General Georgi Koskov - Is arrested by General Pushkin and presumably executed #Franz Sanchez - Set on fire by Wolfie and blown up when he got near a tanker of gasoline #Alec Trevelyan - Crushed by antenna platform blown up and sent falling on him by Wolfie #Elliot Carver - Ground to pieces by Wolfie with a giant drill #Elektra King - Shot by Villain Harry #Renard - Stabbed by a rod of plutonium ejected out of a nuclear reactor by Wolfie #Gustav Graves - Sent flying into a plane's engine turbine by Wolfie Reboot series #Le Chiffre - Shot in the head by Mr. White #Dominic Greene - Shot offscreen by a Quantum assassin #Raoul Silva - Stabbed in the back by Wolfie and Sally #Mr. White - Shot himself in the head Henchmen and minor villains Excluding members of SPECTRE acting as antagonists of film (these will be listed under main antagonist) Clampett-Burton Series (1957-2005) Dr. No *Mr. Jones - Committed suicide by cyanide pill *Three Blind Mice - Outsmarted by Wolfie and crashed their car over a cliff *Professor Dent - Shot by Wolfie *Chen - Strangled by Sally *Julius No - Drowned in a vat of boiling water From Russia with Love *Krilencu - Shot by Kerim and fell to his death *Red Grant - Strangled by Wolfie with his own garotte *Agent Morzeny - Set on fire and boat blown up by Sally with flare gun Goldfinger *Capungo - Elecrocuted by Wolfie throwing a fan into the bathtub he was in *Jill Masterson - Skin suffocation by Goldfinger *Jack Strap - Gassed by Kisch *Midnight - Gassed by Kisch *Martin Solo - Shot by Oddjob *Mr. Ling - Shot by Goldfinger *Kisch - Thrown over rail by Oddjob and fell to his death *Oddjob - Electrocuted by Wolfie Thunderball *Colonel Jacques Bouvar - Strangled by Wolfie with a fireplace poker *Number 9 - Electrocuted by Blofeld *Angelo Palazzi - Drowned when Largo cut his scuba equipment's air supply underwater *Count Lippe - Car is blown up by Fiona *Quist - Fed to sharks by Blofeld *Fiona Volpe - Accidentally shot by assassin due to Sally using her as a shield *Vargas - Shot by Wolfie with a harpoon gun *Janni - Killed when Largo's boat crashed as a result of a fight between Wolfie and Largo. You Only Live Twice *Assassin who killed Henderson - Stabbed in the back by Wolfie with his own knife *Helga Brandt - Fed to piranhas by Blofeld *Bedroom assassin - Shot by Sally *Ninja School assassin - Stabbed by Wolfie *Control Room Technician - Shot by Wolfie *Mr. Osato - Shot by Blofeld *Hans - Fed to piranhas by Wolfie On Her Majesty's Secret Service *Strangled SPECTRE skier - Fell to his death by Wolfie *Grunther - Impaled on spikes by Tracy *Braun - Shot by Sally Diamonds Are Forever *Blofeld double - Pushed into a pool of lava, boiling oil, or superheated mud by Wolfie *Dr. Tynan - Stung by a scorpion, due to Mr. Wint putting it down his shirt *Joe - exploded by Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd *Peter Franks - Thrown over a banister by Wolfie *Shady Tree - Killed offscreen by Wint and Kidd *Blofeld double - Shot in the head by Dr. Thung *Bert Saxby - Shot by a CIA agent *Mr. Kidd - Set on fire by Wolfie, throwing wine at him, and dives overboard where he drowns *Mr. Wint - Bomb attached to him by Sally then thrown over edge of boat, and killed by explosion in midair Live and Let Die *Rosie Carver - Shot by one of Kananga's scarecrows *Adam - Crashed his boat into a crate and blew up by Sally *Dambala - Shot by Wolfie *Baron Samedi - Possibly killed by poisonous snakes (though he is shown again at the end of the film) *Whisper - Possibly suffocated by Wolfie throwing him in an airtight container *Tee Hee - Thrown out a train window by Villain Harry The Man with the Golden Gun *Rodney - Shot in the head by Scaramanga *Hai Fat - Shot by Scaramanga *Kra - Knocked into a vat of liquid helium by Goodnight *Scaramanga - Shot by Sally The Spy Who Loved Me *Sergei Barsov - Shot by Sally *Stromberg's assistant - Fed to sharks by Stromberg *Dr. Bechmann - Blown up inside his helicopter by Stromberg *Professor Markovitz - Blown up inside his helicopter by Stromberg *Felicca - Shot by Sandor while possibly used as a human shield by Sally *Sandor - Knocked off roof by Wolfie *Fekkesh - Bitten by Jaws *Max Kalba - Bitten by Jaws *Motorcycle assassin - Crashed his motorcycle over a cliff and fell to his death on a rock below *Naomi - Blown up inside her helicopter by Sally *Liparus Captain - Killed in explosion of bomb detonated by Villain Harry Moonraker *Tree assassin - Shot by Wolfie *Chang - Thrown out window of clock tower, falling to his death and smashing through a piano For Your Eyes Only *Hector Gonzales - Shot in the back by Melina with an arrow *Claus - Harpooned in the back by one of Columbo's men *Emile Leopold Locque - Car kicked over cliff by Wolfie, smashing to the ground upside-down with Locque in it *Henchman Shark Victim - Eaten by Shark *Apostis - Knife thrown at him by Wolfie, sending him falling over a cliff *Erich Kriegler - Sent falling over edge of a mountain by Wolfie Octopussy *Colonel Toro - Blown up by his own missile which was chasing Wolfie and Sally, as a result of Wolfie and Sally doing the right techniques to get it to blow him and his men up *Yo-yo Thug - Eaten by Crocodile *Mischka - Bludgeoned by Wolfie sending a cannon falling onto his head *Grischka - Knife thrown at him by Sally *Gobinda - Knocked off a plane by Wolfie and fell to his death A View to A Kill *W.G. Howe - Shot by Zorin *Bob Conley - Knocked out by Zorin and drowned when he flooded the mine *Jenny Flex - Drowned when Zorin flooded the mine *Pan Ho - Drowned when Zorin flooded the mine *May Day (redeemed) - Sacrificed herself and was blown up by bomb as she took it out of the mine away from the fault Zorin intended to blow up *Dr. Carl Mortner - Accidentally blew himself up with a stick of dynamite due to Sally interfering with his attempt to throw it at him *Scarpine - Blown up inside blimp by Mortner's stick of dynamite, alongside Mortner The Living Daylights *Impostor 00 - During a fight with Wolfie, his car was sent crashing into the ocean, blowing him up *Colonel Feyador - Blown up by Kamran Shah with a grenade *Necros - Sent falling off a plane by Wolfie to his death (removing his boot which Necros was holding onto) *Sergeant Stagg - Shot by General Pushkin Licence to Kill *Bill - Suffocated by Sally/eaten alive by maggots *Ed Killifer - Fed to sharks by Sally *Clive - Shot by Wolfie with a harpoon *Milton Krest - Thrown into a hyperbaric chamber by Sanchez, who turned up the pressure causing Krest to explode after chopping the ventilation tube *Dario - Thrown into a shredder by Wolfie *Colonel Heller - Impaled on a forklift offscreen by Braun *Truman-Lodge - Shot by Sanchez with a machine gun *Braun - Truck set on fire by Wolfie, and drove over a cliff *Perez - Truck set on fire by Sally, and drove over a cliff *Sanchez - Incinerated by Wolfie's lighter and petroleum GoldenEye *General Ourumov - Shot by Wolfie *Xenia Onotopp - Crushed between two tree branches in a mini chain reaction caused by Sally sending the helicopter flying in that direction, which she was attached to by safety harness *Alec Trevelyan - Apparently shot by Russian general. Fakes his death, but later killed by falling debris *Boris Grishenko - Frozen in liquid nitrogen as a result of the antenna platform crashing through the base by Villain Harry. Tomorrow Never Dies *Dr. Kaufman - Shot in the head by Wolfie *Henry Gupta - Shot by Carver *Captain Scott - Shot by Sally *Elliot Carver - Shredded by a drill *Mr. Stamper - Blown up by Wolfie placing detonators on the missiles Carver intended to fire at the UK and China The World is Not Enough *Lachaise - Knifed in the back of the neck by Cigar Girl *Cigar Girl - Blew herself up by shooting propane tank on a balloon *Dr. Mikhail Arkov - Shot by one of Renard's henchmen *Sasha Davidov - Shot by Sally *Mr. Bullion - Shot by Zukovsky *Gabor - Shot by Wolfie *Impaled by Sally who kills him with a rod of depleted uranium which drives into him at extreme velocity Die Another Day *Dr. Alvarez - Shot by Jinx *Mr. Kil - Laser sent through the back of his head by Jinx *Zao - Sharp chandelier sent falling on top of him by Wolfie *Vladimir - Sucked out of the plane window as a result of Graves's henchman accidentally causing Bond to shoot the window *General Han - Sucked out the plane window by Sally *General Li - Sucked out the plane window by Wolfie *General Dong - Sucked out the plane window by Sally *Miranda Frost - Stabbed by Jinx with a knife *Gustav Graves - Sucked into the plane engine Walt Disney Animation Studios Series (2006-Present.) Casino Royale *Mollaka - Shot by Wolfie *Alex Dimitrios - Stabbed by Sally *Steve Obanno - Strangled by Wolfie *Adolph Gettler - Shot in the eye with a nail gun by Sally Quantum of Solace *Craig Mitchell - Shot by Wolfie *Edmund Slate - Stabbed by Sally *Body found inside Wolfie's car boot *General Medrano - Shot in the head by Camille *Dominic Greene - Killed by unknown person Skyfall *Patrice - Fell to his death after a fight with Wolfie *Sévérine - Shot in the head by Raoul Silva *Raoul Silva - Stabbed by a thrown knife Spectre *Marco Sciarra - Kicked out of a helicopter by Wolfie and Sally *Max Denbigh/C - Falls to his death after shards of glass fell on him,causing him to lose balance Category:Notable villain deathlists Category:Cartoons Category:Wolfie and Sally 007